gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
V08-1228/Vg Grimgerde Vigrior
|unit type = Customized Close Combat High Mobility Mobile Suit|known pilots = Elias Edwards|armaments = *1x Drill Lance *2x Electromagnetic Cannon|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = GBF: Burnout|operators = Elias Edwards|system features = *M.F (McGillis Fareed) AI System *G.B (Gaelio Bauduin) AI System}} The V08-1228/Vg Grimgerde Vigrior '''is a custom gunpla built and piloted by Elias Edwards, the suit is featured in Gundam Build Fighters: Lightning Burnout. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of many from Elias' custom gunplas, the Grimgerde Vigrior was made by Elias as to be a bridge between his serious suits and the suits he used for casual battles. Elias' obsession with making high mobility suits led to him adding the already lightweight Grimgerde extra thrusters in the form of Bael's wing thrusters being equipped on the Vigrior's side skirts. The slight modification of the skirt unit gave the Vigrior a major boost in speed compared to its default model. Elias replaced the Valkyrja Blades for a modified GN lance remodeled to a drill lance as to increase the Grimgerde's offensive capabilities. By using the drill lance and the Vigrior's incredible speed in conjunction to one another, the Vigrior becomes a dangerous foe, especially against bulky suits. The Vigrior is also installed with two default Quasi Personality AI to assist the pilot in combat, one for McGillis Fareed and another for Gaelio Bauduin. The system is similar to the one from the Gundam F90 by assisting the pilot in pulling off more difficult combat maneuvers. However for most of the time Elias doesn't use the system unless he goes all out against his opponents. While the Vigrior is rarely used by Elias, it is still one of his more well known gunpla thanks to its bright red colors and its unique battle style which is similar to jousting. Armaments * '''Drill Lance A modified version of the GN-XIII's GN Lance, the Drill Lance is able to spin at around 500 RPM and is able to rip through enemy armor very easily. The guns fitted into the lance are replaced with physical rounds being able to fire at a high rate. * Electromagnetic Cannon Fitted on the skirt thrusters, the electromagnetic cannons are short range guns that fire a physical round that could penetrate through enemy armor very easily. System Features * M.F (McGillis Fareed) AI System Using the quasi personality AI data, the M.F AI system is an AI installed in the Vigrior that is able to assist the pilot, turning the suit's battle style akin to how the Grimgerde was used by McGillis in Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. * G.B (Gaelio Bauduin) AI System Using the quasi personality AI data, the G.B AI system is an AI installed in the Vigrior that is able to assist the pilot, the AI uses data from Gaelio Baduin and turn the Vigrior's battle style similar to that of the Kimaris Trooper from Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Notes & Trivia * In Norse mythology, Vígríðr or Óskópnir is a large field foretold to host a battle between the forces of the gods and the forces of Surtr as part of the events of Ragnarök. Category:GBF: Burnout